Private VS Cadet
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: Private's twin brother comes to the zoo, and they obviously has bad history. So when private suddenly goes missing, the penguins assume cadet had something to do with it. And also blowhole has a new sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

"So what are we going to do today skipper?" Private asked while the penguins were getting ready for the zoo to open.

"Well private, I was thinking we could take a break today and go outside for snow cones." Skipper answered. Private smiled and clapped his fins happily.

"Welcome to the central park zoo!" Alice greeted the families at the gate, who were eagerly waiting to come and see the animals. Immeadiatly, the kids ran to the front and bursted inside. The adults came afterwards, rushing to get their kids back to their sides.

Private was smiling and waving to the kids. Kowalski was grinning sciencingly. Rico was smiling with his tounge sticking out and he was also waving his flipper. Skipper had one hand behind his back and was waving with his other flipper, showing no emotion.

The penguins were like that for about four hours until the zoo finally closed. Alice rushed everyone outside, and eventually, the zoo was completely empty with no signs of humans.

"Can we go to the park now?" Private asked after the penguins circled the zoo a few times for training.

"I guess we can go now," Skipper agreed. Private grinned and all the penguinswent on their bellies and started to slide to the zoo exit.

When they were outside the penguins were already deciding on what flavor snowcones they were going to get.

"I am gong to get blueberry!" Kowalski said happily.

"I'm kind of in the mood for cherry," Skipper said.

"I'm going tyo get bubblegum!" Private said gleefully.

"Glah ba gah gah et oton andy!" Rico mumbled happily.

"And I'm going to get revenge!" A strange voice said from a bush in front of them. Almost instantly, the four penguins were in a circle around the bush.

"Show yourself!" Skipper demanded. No one appeared, but the bush rustled. The penguins cautiously moved closer to the bush, still surrounding it.

Suddenly, a black and white animal sprang from the bush and rammed private down. Private then pushed the animal off and wrestled it to the ground. When the two animals finally got up, the penguins saw an exact replica of private.

The penguin quickly sprang at private, who moved out of the way just in time. And then private kicked the penguin to the ground. Private put his foot down on the other penguins chest and smiled in vitory. The penguin growled and graabbed private's foot. Private jumped up quickly, and when he landed the penguins had a stare down.

"Ok, ok," Skipper interuppted, "Lets break it up."

The other penguin didn't listen and ran at private. And when he was almost about to hit private, he leapt in the air. But before he could get high enough, private grabbed his feet and slammed him down.

"Rico, kowalski," Skipper ordered. The two penguins nodded and went after the identical twins. Rico rushed after the new penguin and held him back. Kowalski did the same with private. But skipper helped him when private escaped from kowalski's hold.

"Ok lets get things straight." Skipper said while the two penguins were still clawing and trying to get free. "Now private, do you know who this is?"

Private sighed and sat down, knowing he had no choice. "Skipper, this is my twin brother, cadet."

"Ok cadet," Skipper said facing the strange penguin, who smiledevily at him. "Why are you here? And why are you and private trying to kill eachother?"

Cadet laughed and said, "I'm here because I want revenge. I think that answered both of your questions."

Skipper nodded still eyeing cadet. "So why do you want revenge?" He asked.

"I have my reasons." Cadet said. "And besides, this job I have right now. It means I have to come here."

Private growled and jumped in the air. Cadet did the same, and soon they were both trying to kill eachother on the ground.

"Should we do... something?" Kowalski asked pointing at the two penguins wrestling eachother. Skipper sighed and nodded. And rico smiled phychoticaly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are you here cadet?" Skipper asked. The penguins finally got private and his brother cadet in the habitat. The two were still trying to kill eachother, so skipper had to lock cadet in a cage and kowalski and rico had to guard private in another room.

"Sorry that's classified," Cadet said with a smile. He knew he was frusterating skipper. Which just had to make him laugh. "Besides, I told you before that all I want is revenge."

"Then why do you want revenge?" Skipper asked. Private growled when he heard and tried to get away from kowalski and rico.

Cadet smiled. "It all smiled when me and my brother were taken away from uncle nigel." Cadet explained. "We were transferred too a zoo in california. And when we explored a little we found another penguin living in the sewers. We fought a little for her, and somehow we banned from that place for five years."

Private again growled in the other room. He ran out of the room with rico and kowalski racing after him. Cadet smirked when he saw private. Skipper saw the smirk and smiled.

Eventually, kowalski and rico got private back in the next room. After that skipper turned to cadet and asked, "And after that, how did you seperate from eachother?"

Cadet chukled at how skipper was asking him questions. And how protective he was of private. "The government was so surprized by how we acted that they seperated us across the globe. But after a few years, they forgot all about us and I was able to escape from the zoo in Brazil." Cadet explained.

"Now can I ask you a question?" Cadet asked after a bit of silence. When skipper didn't answer, cadet continued. "Why are you so protective of Private? He can take care of himself, trust me."

"I'm always protective of my team," Skipper lied.

"Are you sure that's why?" Cadet asked. "If it is, then how come your not as protective of rico or kowalski? If Private can handle me, then he can handle anything."

"He probably couldn't handle dr. blowhole by himself." Skipper argued.

Cadet chuckled. "You have no idea do you skipper?"

"Is there something your not telling me?" Skipper asked. Cadet didn't say anything, but he still smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**K, I don't know how this happened, but some people are choosing sides between private and cadet. I don't really mind if you choose sides. So which side are you on? Private or Cadet? Honestly, I'm not sure. I like private, but I also like cadet's attitude and how he frusterates Skipper. **

* * *

"Do, do you we should do something?" Kowalski asked while watching the two penguins fighting. Private and cadet had gotton out of the other penguins reach about two hours ago. Although the penguins didn't really want to see them so fight so much, but somehow they didn't really want to break them up. It was only until Kowalski said that, did skipper actually decide to do something.

"Fine," Skipper growled as he got up from his chair. Private was on top of cadet and was trying to pin him down. Cadet was busy grunting and kicking private so he would get off. Skipper sighed and took private of his brother. Private was trying to get out of his hold but skipper was too strong, and he was too tired.

Cadet stood up and started to pant. He started to walk over to private, like he was going to keep the fight going, but half way through he collapsed. Private then started to pant and collapsed next to Skipper.

"They were fighting for two hours skipper!" Kowalski said. Skipper sighed.

"Who fought for two hours?" Marlene asked when she walked in the room with julian, maurice and mort. Skipper quickly stood in front of cadet and rico stood in front of private.

"No one," Skipper lied. Marlene smiled and raised her eye brow.

"Then where's private?" She asked. Skipper sighed again. He knew that the one person he couldn't to was marlene. He moved out of the way so everyone could see a knocked out mirror image of private. A terrible penguin named cadet. He motioned for rico to do the same.

"Did the smarty penguin clone them or something?" Julian asked.

"No," Skipper said pointing to cadet. "This is private's twin brother cadet. He came here because he wanted revenge. They were fighting for two hours before we had to do something." He hesitated, "wait, why are you here?"

"There's lobsters invading every habitat." Marlene explained. "And it seems like they are saving your habitat for last."

"Well we can't do anything if we don't have a full team." Skipper started to think aloud. "And if we do go then private and cadet could wake up and destroy the whole zoo."

"We could stay here with private and cadet," Marlene offered, "I mean, what's the worst thing they could do?" Skipper glanced at his team and smiled. It was just such a great moment to laugh. Two identical looking penguins passed out, three other penguins trying to hide them, three lemurs off in their own little world and an otter pursaing a penguin.

Skipper sighed and led the last of his team outside.

* * *

So, I've decided to add a little song in this. So here are some songs I'm gonna use in this story are,

The boys are back

I loved her first

I gotta feeling

Tim mcgraw


	4. Chapter 4

"This is boring," mort complained. It had only been five minutes, but it was so boring for the lemurs and marlene.

"I know," Julian agreed, "Hey my brain had an idea. How about we leave the penguins here. And we leave." Marlene and maurice sighed. It was like they were the only ones who even once thought about how strong the penguins were. And how fast even two of them could tear apart the whole zoo. And it would be even worse since there were lobsters everywhere.

"I guess we could leave for minute," Marlene agreed while she got up. Maurice looked at the two identical penguins on the floor, still past out. He shrugged and joined marlene, mort and king julian as they left the hq.

"Are you awake yet private?" cadet asked rolling on his back. Private blinked for a while, then rolled on his back too. Slowly they both stood up and stumbled into an attack stance.

"You know," cadet teased as he jumped towards private, "I think natalie liked me better." Private growled and kicked cadet, who grabbed his foot and punched him. Private staggered back, and ran headfirst at cadet, who did the same.

* * *

"Do you think blowhole sent these lobsters?" Kowalski asked skipper. It had been ten minutes before rico, kowalski and skipper could round up all the lobsters and lock them in the elephant habitat.

"He would need a very good reason for that," Skipper argued, "and the lobsters seemed like they were searching for something. And if blowhole wanted to attack us, they would go to our habitat straightaway."

Suddenly, two identical penguins flew passed skipper. One kicked the other, and skipper immeadiatly knew that penguin was cadet. Private screeched in pain at his hurting beck. Cadet staggered back and laughed. Private grunted and jumped at cadet and knocked him down.

"Private!" Skipper yelled. Private growled and ignored skipper. Cadet wrestledd private backwards, and soon both of them were doing backflips to try to defeat eachother.

"I've never seen private disaprove me before," Skipper said sadly. "Lets go break them up."

It took the penguins twenty minutes to break them up. And it took private and cadet maybe ten minutes to destroy nearly half the zoo. And after they did that, cadet 'accidently' let the caught lobsters free. Finally, skipper decided that private would stay in the elephant habitat and cadet would be stay in the penguin habitat.

"Do you know anything about the lobsters?" Skipper asked cadet.

"I know they would taste good," Cadet answered. Skipper stared at him hard. Cadet smirked at how frusterated skipper could get.

"I knew you weren't telling me something," Skipper said. "Your working for blowhole aren't you? I'm guessing that you and private tried to defeat blowhole one time, and you joined him. And when you and private were fighting because blowhole kidnapped your girl penguin, you nearly destroyed that city you were in. And when blowhole saw how good ou were, he let you join him. And now blowhole let you visit private, to lure us into a trap."

Cadet smirked at skipper, "It's amazing how close you are." He said.

Suddenly, kowalski burst into the room. "Private's not there skipper," He said. Skipper growled and looked at cadet, who just grinned at him.

* * *

Ok, I've decided that I'm on team private. I mean, if you knew what's going to happen when the penguins try to save private, trust me, you would be too. Anyway, here's a little sneak peek of the next chapter.

"Is that you natalie?" Private asked when he woke up.

"No it's blowhole cadet," Dr. blowhole said, "By the way, great idea for luring skipper and the penguins in a trap. You even destroyed their zoo. See, I knew you would be a great sidekick."

"Blowhole?" Private asked in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you have any idea where private is?" Skipper asked cadet.

"Why do you want to know where he is?" Cadet teased, "That just proves that you are protective of him."

"I want to know because blowhole could be involved." Skipper said, "No wonder there were lobsters everywhere."

"Oh," Cadet kept teasing, "You have paranoia. Do you also have sacasm?" Skipper growled. This was wasting his time to find private. And he never realise this before but, private and cadet were very diffrent. Cadet had an attidute that annoyed him. And private was kind hearted and sweet. No wonder they fought so much.

* * *

"Natalie?" Private asked while waking up. "Is that you?"

"No it's blowhole cadet," Dr. blowhole said, "By the way, great idea for luring skipper and the penguins in a trap. You even destroyed their zoo. See, I knew you would be a great sidekick."

"Blowhole?" Private asked in surprise.

"Private?" Blowhole asked just as surprised. "Great, this'll mess up my whole plan!"

"What was your plan?" Private asked sitting up. "It won't matter now will it?"

"Well," Dr. Blowhole started, "my plan was to destroy the zoo by making you and your brother fight. Then my lobsters would take my sidekick cadet here. And once you and your team come and try to save him. I would trap you. Then cadet would be a penguin in the central park zoo, and send misery to the kids."

"Do you have a new plan?" Private asked.

"I think now, I'll lure skipper and the team into a trap. Then you and cadet are going to fight, and destroy the city in your fight. And skipper will watch helplessly as he watches you and your brother try to kill eachother." Blowhole said. "And after you will get destroyed by your brother, and skipper will end being my servant."

"How will you lure skipper in a trap?" Private asked innocently. Dr, blowhole stared at private. "Oh," Private said finally realising what dr. blowhole meant.

"Wait," private said before the lobsters could take him, "One thing is on my mind. How did you find my brother?"

Dr. Blowhole chuckled a little bit. "Do you really want to know?" He asked private. Blowhole moved to the side. Only to reveal a girl penguin. She had a perfect shapped head. A soft smile on her beck and saphire blue eyes.

"Natalie?" Private asked in shock, "How could you?"

"Sorry private," Natalie said with sinister in her voice, "But cadet stayed with me after you left. And you were the sweet one, and he was the other one. And when he left too, I had nothing to do. It was either join a penguin team, be a penguin singer, or help evil. And we all know which one I would've chosen."

* * *

Skipper was pacing around the room. He knew private was in trouble, but the zoo was too messed up to leave. Blowhole planned this perfectly. Suddenly he heard someone singing in kowalski's lab.

"Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybodys tryin to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin  
I need to count on myself instead"

Skipper paused and went up to the door. It couldn't have been kowalski or rico, they were doing recon. The only one left was, no, it couldn't be. It can't be...

"Did you ever  
Lose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever  
Get on a ride then wanna get off  
Did you ever  
Push away the ones you shoulda held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you never not know?"

Skipper slowly opened the door, and gasped at what he saw...

"I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it."

It was cadet. He was singing? "So the tough guy sings?" Skipper said. Cadet screamed and fell over.

"There's sarcasm," Cadet mumbled as he stood up.

"So why sing? I thought you were one of those tough attitude punks?" Skipper teased.

"Well, I know you won't believe me." Cadet said, blushing, "But before me and private went had that big fight, we were in the penguinsingers. Our dad was the leader of it."

"Is he still in it?" Skipper asked.

"He died," Cadet said, looking away from skipper's teasing gaze. After a few minutes of silence, cadet continued. "Me and private were the best. And then one day, we had to perform in denmark. I'm not sure what happened, but we were taken by animal control. Private completely refused to sing again because of what happened to our dad, but I still had an urge. So I sing in secret, yeah happy now skipper?"

Skipper stared at him. It never occured to him that what happened in denmark, affected other penguins. And certainly not one of his team members. "You and private's dad died because of me?" Skipper asked.

"No he died because of-" Cadet started to say. "You did it?"

Skipper didn't have time to answer before cadet was wrestling him to the ground


	6. Chapter 6

"Cadet!" Skipper yelled, "Get off of me!" Cadet growled and sighed. He got off of skipper and sat down on a chair. When skipper stood up, he saw that cadet was crying.

"I'm sorry," Skipper said, sitting next to him, "I didn't know about your father." Cadet brushed his tears away and looked up at skipper. He smiled softly and sighed.

"I guess you didn't," Cadet agreed, "But I sure did." Skipper stared at the ground, not wanting to meet cadet's gaze. "Should we go save private now?" Cadet asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Skipper looked up and smiled at cadet. Cadet smiled back and they both stood up to leave.

"So private was a penguin performer?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah," cadet said, "but I think I was better." Skipper and cadet both smirked at eachother and left.

* * *

"Don't worry," Dr. Blowhole reassured cadet, "You'll get used to betraying the trust of penguins." Cadet looked up at blowhole, then at skipper.

When the penguins got to dr. blowhole's lair, which was in the basement of an abandoned factory, they immeadiatly got caught. And now skipper, kowalski and rico were trapped in movable cage. Cadet, private and natalie, were all out and in a circle, about to fight.

"But all thanks goes to Natalie," Blowhole teased skipper, "To think she used to be your friend, skipper." Skipper growled and turned away. Dr. blowhole smiled knowing that he beat skipper.

"Now you can all destroy eachother," Blowhole said. Cadet smirked at private and natalie. Private winkd at natalie and cadet. And natalie smiled softly at both of them.

Immeadiatly, natalie leapt in the air and landed on dr. blowhole. Cadet jumped backwards and kicked blowhole on the tail. Private smiled and ran up to dr. blowhole, and at the last moment he jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"Don't worry," Natalie said, jumping down from blowhole's head and joining private and cadet on the ground, "You'll get used to getting betrayed by penguins."

Cadet grinned harder and leapt up for one last hit at dr. blowhole. He hit him in the eye. Blowhole staggered back and fell down into a pit of water. Cadet smirked as he joined private and natalie.

"You did good private," Skipper told him as private was releasing him from the trap. Private smiled at him proudly.

"30 seconds til self destruct," A loud speaker suddenly announced. The penguins didn't need another warning to know that they had to get out.

"We should go to the fire exit," Natalie suggested.

"No," Skipper argued, "We should go through the main exit." Natalie stared at skipper hard, skipper did the same. You could've cut the tension with a knife.

"You go which way you want," Natalie finally said after three seconds, "But I wanna live." She took one last glance at him then left for the fire exit belly sliding. Cadet sighed and went with her.

"Come on," Skipper growled and belly slide in the other direction. The last of the penguins slide with him.

"They're not out yet skipper," Private complained when they got out, "I'm going back in to get them." Private went on his belly and started to slide back in the building.

"15 seconds til sef destruct," The loudspeaker announced. Private moaned and belly slide even more quickly to the exit.

"Private!" Cadet yelled. Private followed the sound of the voice, and found cadet and natalie at the fire exit. And natalie's foot trapped under a fallen wooden ledge. And cadet on the ground moaning.

"What happened?" Private demanded. Cadet coughed, trying to say something, but then his eyes closed. Natalie was too busy trying to get the ledge off her that she didn't answer. Private shrugged and started to shove the ledge off of natalie.

"5 seconds to self destruct," The loudspeaker announced just when private shoved the ledge off of natalie's foot.

"Out the fire exit!" Private ordered, grabbing cadet.

"Not so fast private!" Dr. blowhole said behind him. Private gasped. He had five seonds until the building would self destruct, natalie had probably broke her foot, cadet was knocked out, and now blowhole was stopping him from getting out the about to explode building.

Private grabbed cadet and natalie, and belly slid out the fire exit.

* * *

"He's waking up skipper," Kowalski said. Private was in his bed, probably knocked out.

"What happened to natalie and cadet?" Private asked, half moaning. "Did they get out? What happened to blowhole?" Skipper walked over to private and smiled.

"Natalie broke her foot, and cadet knocked his head, but they both got out ok. And blowhole disappeared after the explosion." Skipper said, "I'm proud of you private, you saved a lot of lives."

"So that proves you are protective of him," Cadet suddenly said from the table.

Skipper smirked, "Yeah, I am."

"So cadet said that you used to be a performer?" Skipper asked private. Private blushed but nodded. "Then you cadet and natalie wouldn't mind showing the lemurs whose better at dancing?" He asked.

"The lemurs?" Cadet asked, "Their so annoying! I'd be glad to show them up!"

Skipper smirked at private, "I like your brother already."


End file.
